


kiss me already brat (or ill do it myself)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: captain Levi's watchful eyes don't go unnoticed.his cold stare and somewhat warm gestures make Eren's heartbeat just a little faster.is that what falling in love feels like?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	kiss me already brat (or ill do it myself)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread, maybe later ill edit.  
> I don't really write and English is not my first language but I hope this is somewhat good.

“shit- “ 

“Annie- when did you even manage to learn that move- ow! Stop- “ Eren struggled to say while Annie held him in a choke hold. 

“stop whining and fight back” Annie said annoyingly while tightening her hold on him. 

“wha- how can i- “ Eren tried escaping her hands by sliding from underneath her arms, luckily he managed to do so but he thinks she just pitied him and released her hold. Eren stood up and moved forward hoping to land punch on Annie but she swiftly moved aside letting him fall face first into the muddy ground, Eren looked back at Annie as his head ached but she was just looking at him amused. 

Embarrassed, he stood up with a face dripping mud to look around if one of the higher ups noticed his embarrassing mistake and he found Levi looking at him from underneath the tree with a cold face. 

Eren felt dread pull at his stomach, he gulped expecting the captain to harshly scold him for his mistake. Levi looked at Eren with a thoughtful expression and just looked away. 

Weird. Eren thought to himself but his thought was interrupted by Annie kicking him in the shin. 

“are we going to train or what?” 

“uh- yeah of course.” Eren said, quickly forgetting captain Levi. 

\- 

It was already evening when they finished their training. 

With aching muscles and tired feet, they entered the dining hall thankful training was over and they could finally relieve their hunger. 

As usual Eren sat with Armin and Mikasa but for some reason jean the annoying jerk always decided to sit at the same table as them, probably enjoyed annoying them. 

“god that dwarf is scary, he doesn’t look like it, but he carries a lot in his hits. I tried arguing with him when he scolded me earlier- “ 

“are you stupid? Why would you do that?” Reiner interfered. 

“shut up and let me talk.” Jean answered, annoyed. 

Jean angrily continued while eating the soup in a disgusting manner “so, as I was saying, that shitty dwarf scolded me every time I fucking moved so at some point I snapped and told him to stop annoying me and he just straight up punched me!” 

Mikasa looked at jean disgusted as he took he last bite of his chicken “you had it coming, I saw you at training and it looked like you were a 9 year old kid and not a soldier. You did so many mistakes you should be thankful he didn’t punch you earlier.” Jean huffed and looked away offended. 

“speaking off captain Levi, he hasn’t scolded you once even though you were clearly struggling with Annie...” Armin said looking at Eren questionably. 

Eren gasped embarrassed, “what?! You saw that?” he whined worried Jean heard that. He looked around but Jean was too busy bragging to other soldiers about his ‘great’ skills. 

Eren rolled his eyes. 

“yeah… he was looking at me but didn’t say anything, I think he was dazed out thinking about something and he just happened to look in my direction…” he said remembering the weird incident earlier this day. It was indeed weird. Any other day captain Levi would scold him at every little mistake he makes, but this time he surprisingly had not. maybe he did not notice but it is not like him to be dazed out during training, especially around other people. Levi always heard and saw everything happening around him, he would not miss a thing with those eagle eyes. 

“hm… maybe.” Armin shrugged, leaving the subject be. 

\- 

It is the next day when the survey corps are training again. 

Unfortunately, Eren was partnered with Annie again. 

This time she did not hold back. 

Eren and Annie stood in front of each other, their fists up and ready to fight, Annie approached him attempting to punch him, but he swiftly ducked down and went to attack her legs hoping and push her down. 

It looked like he was finally going to win against her, but god decided not today. 

She expected his attack and quickly moved out of the way, making Eren fall on his face for a second time in 24 hours. He got up annoyed and attempted to tackle her down she just kicked his feet making him harshly fall on his back. 

“ow what the hell Annie- ah crap I think I hurt my back…” Eren said trying to sit up, he felt something trickling down his back “ahh not again…” hes already has so many scars just from training with Annie. 

He probably fell on a small rock. Eren decided he should go get patched up to not stain the floor or his cloths with any more blood. 

He stood up aching, there was a little bit of blood where he fell. Walking past Annie, she said “you should learn to defend yourself better”. Yeah, he guessed she is right… at this rate hell become dinner to titans sooner or later. Eren walks past all his friends training and as his about to leave the area he hears a voice. 

“oi, jaeger, where do you think you’re going?” 

Ern turns his head and sees captain Levi looking at him with a stern face. 

“captain Levi! I injured myself, so I thought I shouldn’t stain the floors here and I should get medical attention instead.” Eren answered hoping Levi approves and will not yell at him. 

“good thinking. You shouldn’t stain the floors with your filthy blood.” Captain Levi answered, eyes drifting to Eren’s back. 

“I will accompany you, Eren. Just to make sure you are not just slacking off.” 

Eren widens his eyes, disappointed, he thought he could get at least some break from the higher ups’ watchful eyes. 

“yes sir!” Eren exclaimed. 

\- 

When they get to the nurse’s door, Levi knocks at the door. 

The door easily opens due to Levi’s fist. 

Levi sighs. “brat, I guess I’m going to be patching you up instead.” 

Eren paled at those words, he still has nightmares from the day of his sentence, how Levi beat him up. “sir, are you sure? I can handle myself well.” 

Levi looked at him with an unreadable expression and cocked an eyebrow. “and exactly how are you going to reach you back? besides, I’m not going to have you dripping blood all over the nursery.” 

Eren stared at him nodding his head. 

“are you going to stand here all day? Go sit.” 

“yes sir!” 

\- 

As Levi was about to leave the room he turned and looked at Eren. 

“we are leaving the walls tomorrow jaeger, think twice before you attack, or you’ll just get eaten.” 

Huh, so he did watch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhh


End file.
